A number of existing electronic ballasts have non-isolated outputs. Such ballasts typically include circuitry for protecting the ballast inverter from damage in the event of a lamp fault condition (e.g., removal or failure of a lamp).
Occasionally, the output wiring of a ballast [i.e., the wires that connect the ballast to the lamp(s)] becomes shorted to earth ground via the lighting fixture. Such a condition can arise, for example, due to the output wires becoming loose or pinched. For ballasts with non-isolated outputs, if the inverter begins to operate while an earth ground short is present at one or more of the output wires, a large low frequency (e.g., 60 hertz) current may flow through the inverter transistors and cause them to fail.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,400 B2 (entitled “Ballast with Protection Circuit for Preventing Inverter Startup During an Output Ground-Fault Condition” and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention) discloses a ballast that includes an output ground-fault protection circuit. The ground-fault protection circuit that is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,400 is well suited for many ballasts, but has the drawback of requiring additional discrete circuitry in order to provide output ground-fault protection.
In recent years, it has become increasingly common for electronic ballasts to include a programmable microcontroller that coordinates and controls multiple functions (e.g., lamp fault protection) within the ballast. For such ballasts, a need exists for a ground-fault protection approach that can be realized with little or no additional circuitry. A ballast that includes such a ground-fault protection approach would represent a significant advance over the prior art.